vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Vortua Wikia
'Archipelago of the Sky' Welcome to Vortua, a unique jewel in the sky, a beautiful and mysterious land cradled by the roots of a colossal sacred tree known to the inhabitants of this land as the Mother Tree. '' '' This wondrous land holds a myriad of cultures to experience, rare relics to uncover, and adventures to be had. Behold amazing sights and face the deadly Profane that scour the surface in search of prey during the night and hide away in secret-ridden tunnels under the earth during the day. The great island of Vortua floats among the skies, beautifully casting it's shadow along the mysterious mists long below its rich soil. After the events of the previous incarnation of our glimpse of the world, the great mother tree has grown unexpectedly tall and grand. In its wake, the once formed huge countries of Vortua have since then expanded and split into multiple island, each still sporting the flag of their old master and yet up for grabs for new occupants in dire need of aid. A hundred and eighty years have passed since the skies were blessed with Vortua's news, and now it returns to the world to see. Pirates roam the skies, terrorizing the innocents below on the side of the Hume race, within the Yui High Court, discord and unworthiness becomes a true issue for the Monarch who is attempting to keep a grip upon his lands, The Eolo learn to evolve and thrive within their own lands, exploring the true meaning of the mother tree. The dreaded Ceth continue to ploy and conquer fearlessly behind their harsh lands of order and natural isolation. What amazing secrets await the powerful Frea? At the collapse of most of Vortua's lands, the Frea adapt perfectly to the conditions of their territory and even associate with the Hume Councilmen for temporary peace, will this last? Here for Role Play? This world was originally created for a roleplay that takes place on Facebook! The Facebook group, Vortua Hub, has all the most recent updates of Vortua. If you have any questions, feel free to message the admins of the page. Do you want to make a character for this world to play as? Please fill out this sheet here! It will inform you all you need to know. Check out some already present in Vortua here! Rules, Fate, and Death? 'Fret not! We have all you need to know here in a simple to understand guide! '''Want more information about Vortua and all things within it? 'Here, you can find everything from lore to artifacts and other fun things you may want to implement into your character. '''Want to add to this amazing world? '''We would love to have your ideas within Vortua. Templates for various things ranging from flora to religions and everything in between are able to be found here! Can't find what you're looking for? Contact an admin to explain anything you want to contribute. You'll get credit, of course! Creators This amazing world was birthed from the minds of ''Liana Caines and ''Jérémie Peters; with wonderful additions and support by '''Jacob Holt, Zachary LeFevre, Val Johnson and Dorrian Isanhart. Let us not forget our amazing beta testers of this roleplay world! The poor souls who dealt with the admins working on Vortua until they were finally able to get it down to a science. We also will give credit to anyone who ends up contributing to this realm! For a full list, please click here. Category:Browse